Harry Potter and The Two Heirs
by midnightsunfish
Summary: harry potter comes home to the usual dull life of the dursleys but receives a letter that will change his life forever. and maybe give him a romance on hold because i have too much stuff going on. will update when poss. srry!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Two Heirs.

Disclaimer: I am only saying this once because i do not want to get into trouble. I do not own Harry Potter though i really wish that i did.

It was two days after the official start of summer and harry was already bored being locked up in his room from the time the dursleys grudgingly brought him 'home'. Though he really couldnt call it a home. In two months he would be back at his real home. At hogwarts.Harry sighed, he had come to terms with his godfathers death halfway through his sixth year. But what made him come to terms with sirius' death was actually rather pleasant. Halfway through his sixth year he had begun to have suspicions about his friends loyalty. Then he met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her name was Heather Aquarius. Heather, he learned, had been just as mistreated as he had been and they had become inseperable friends. Heather was the one that had helped him to discover that his so called friends had betrayed him; and that Dumbeldore had also betrayed him. But harry was about to get a surprise that would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hey all! midnightsunfish here. Thankyou all for atleast reading my attempt. I just wanted to put in a comment about this story. I am going to continue with the story as is untill i finish it and then im going back and editing everything i would appreciates criticizms and if you're a flamer then okay. Thanks!!:)

Harry was once again having a tortured sleep, when a loud tapping at his window woke him up. Wiping the sweat off his head he got up and opened the window for hedwig who was carrying a couple of letters and a parcel.

Harry gave hedwing a pat and a couple of those mice flavored owl treats and took her load and sat on his shabby bed to open everything. Harry opened the first which included the package and found that it was from his friend Heather. Opening the letter Harry began to read what Heather had written him.

Dear Harry,

I hope those stupid muggles are treating you well. Included in this letter is a letter from the goblins saying that we are needed at gringotts asap. But on the other hand, in the package is someting extremely precious. DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL YOU GET BACK FROM GRINGOTTS!!!!!!!! Touch this letter after you've finished reading it and say 'activate' and it will take you straight to griphook's office where griphook and i will be waiting.

Love,

Heather

Harry finished reading her letter and was confused. "why would goblins want me to meet them?" Harry asked himself.

Harry touched the letter and said'activate' and a second later was in a weird room with heather and griphook.

"Harry! Come sit down so that we may begin." Heather said excitedly.

Harry walked over to the mentioned seat and sat down with Heather sitting right next to him.

"Thankyou for coming on such short notice. Now down to buisness.Ms. Heather, in the will left to you by your parents it says

' I, Samantha, being of sound mind and body hereby decree that my daughter heather shall receive the title of Ravenclaw and Heir of Hufflepuff Therby receiving the gifts off herbology, animagus, Transfiguration, wandless magic, and the ability to talk to any animal and memorizing anything after reading it only once. Heather shall also receive 10 hundred million galleons from both hufflepuff and ravenclaw the ravenclaw castle with 500 acres and the hufflepuff manor with 300 acres and both the ravenclaw and hufflepuff ring." griphook finished reading the will and looked up to heather waiting for a reply.

"oh dear merlin." was about all she could say.

"would you like to receive your rings after the meeting or right now?' griphook asked.

"At the end please." said heather.

"Mr.Potter your mother and father's testament is up next."

' I, Lillian aurora evan-potter, being of sound body and mind hereby leave the titles of Lord Gryffindor and Lord slytherin to Harold James potter. Thereby receiving the gifts of occlumency, parseltoungue, potions, dueling, wandless magic, animagus, tranfiguration, metamorphagum, telepathy, animal speech, memorization. Harold will also receive the amount of 100 million galleons from the gryffindor line, 50 million galleons from the potter line, and 600 billion galleos from the slytherin line. He shall receive the potter estate in scottland which consists of 200 acres, the gryffindor castle which includes 700 acres and riding stables, and the slytherin castle which include 1,000 acres.Harold shall also receive the potter,gryffindor,and slytherin family rings. In order to inherit the items mentioned in this will Harold will have to marry withing 24 hours."

"well mr. Potter what would you like to do now?" asked griphook.

That's it for today folks! i need to leave and hopefully i'll get some good reviews on this next chapter! ttyl!


End file.
